Treasure of the Tides, Jake's POV
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Here is another Jakes pov episode fic. Some of this is what i thought happened while Izzy and the mermaids were out smarting hook.
1. Jake's POV

Mew: Hi everyone! A guest requested this and because of those ideas i decided to do Episodes about Jake and Izzy in Jakes Pov im so excited about it so with out further ado i give this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland pirates or its episode. I only own the things i thought happend while Izzy was having her adventure.

We were at Mermaid Lagoon just talking to Marina and Stormy when Marina suddenly said something that made Izzy excited.

Marina: Izzy, Stormy and I made you this tail. Try it on it'll be fun.

Izzy: Ok! Jake could you hold my Pixie dust?

She looked at be sweetly and I can't ever resist her face like that.

Jake: Sure Iz.

She handed me the Pixie dust.

She took the tail and while she was changing I just started thinking. Some people think I like Marina. But I don't like her like that, I love Izzy. Everytime I try to get her alone to confess either Hook does something dumb or Cubby and Scully interrupt. Why is it so hard to confess something like this?!

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard splashing that wasn't Marina or Stormy's. Oh man it was Izzy,she looks fantastic in that fake tail.

All of us: Go Izzy!

Stormy: Look at her swim!

Cubby: She's as fast as Lucille!

Izzy: Marina, the tail you and stormy made is perfect!

Stormy: We thought it would help you feel more like a mermaid!

Marina: And now you can swim with us to the Treasure of the Tides ceremony tonight!

Me: So Stormy which of the mermaids is gonna be honored this year?

Stormy: We can't tell you Jake it's a surprise.

Marina: You'll just have wait until tonight over at Hidden Cove. All will be revealed at the turn of the tides.

Does that mean we have to go without Izzy? I guess that's a yes. It won't be the same without Izzy. It's only for a day what could go wrong without her?

Me: Ok, then. We'll start hiking to Hidden Cove and meet you at sunset.

And by you I meant Izzy.

Izzy: Jake, thanks for taking care of my Pixie dust while I swim with the mermaids. It's no good if it gets wet.

Me: Sure thing Izz, I'll be careful.

Izzy: And remember Pixie dust is only for...

Me,Cubby and Skully: Emergencies! We know!

I hated yelling at her like that but does she really not trust me with her Pixie dust?

Cubby and I heard a horn coming from Mermaid Lagoon. That worries me a bit what if Izzy is in trouble!

Cubby: Jake, she's fine don't worry!

Me: Did I say that out loud?!

Cubby: Yep.

Voice that was probably Bones: Ahoy, Pretty fish ladies!

Is he hitting on them?! Eww, wait if he's hitting on MY Izzy he has another thing coming!

I saw some water spray out which could only mean Izzy figured something like she took care of Sharky and Bones all by herself! That's my izzy!

Cubby: What was that?

Me: I don't know but it had to have been Izzy.

Cubby: What makes you think that?

Me: She's smart.

Cubby: Wait, Captain Hook and his crew aren't following us. Does that mean...?

Oh no Hook is following Izzy! He's after Her! We have to hurry!

Me: Cubby...

Cubby: What if he's waiting for us, what if he's planning to ambush us!

Me: Cubby!

Cubby: What?

Suddenly we heard singing and it was obviously Izzy, she sounded... Wonderful.

Izzy: Quietly slowly seahorses shhh, Quietly slowly seahorses shhh.

We walked for awhile before Cubby started complaining and I can't blame him at all.

Cubby: Ah Coconuts no wonder Hidden cove is so hidden.

Skully: Guess I'm lucky I can fly!

Cubby: Hey, so can we with a pinch of Pixie Dust!

No Cubby absolutely not! I don't wanna break Izzy's trust plus I'd lose my chance with her if I broke her trust!

Cubby: Jake...?

Me: I don't think so Cubby. This is no Emergency.

Cubby: Oh well, Cant blame a Matey for trying.

Me and Skully: Cubby.

Cubby: Jake, how much farther?

Me: If I knew I would tell you.

While Cubby, Skully and I are walking I should tell you when I started being in love with Izzy.

It first started with thinking her as the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I didn't find out I was in love with her till Hook stole Wendy's storybook, Wendy is Peter Pans True love but he won't admit it. Anyway Wendy had brought her 2 brothers and one of them was mine and Izzy's age. His name was John and every time that night I saw him talking with Izzy, I grew Jealous. I also noticed he was flirting with her. She's mine!

He went home eventually which calmed me down to know my competition was gone. Each day I grow more in love with her then the last.

I was snapped out of thoughts to something that made my blood boil so much.

Hook: Because someone pretending to be s mermaid gave away her pixie dust Ha!

No one hurts Izzy like that and gets away with it!

Me:That's what you think Hook!

Hook: Jake?

Me: Now this is an Emergency Cubby. Izzy catch!

Lucky she caught it or it would have gotten wet.

Izzy: Pixie dust away! ... Thanks Jake!

Suddenly the mermaids started flying it was quite a funny and cool sight they blew Hook with Water.

Izzy: I hope you don't mind getting a little wet!

Izzy: We saved the Mermaid Queens throne and got more gold doubloons let's grab them and go start the Treasure of the tides ceremony!

Skully : Izzy, do you want to come out of the water yet?

Izzy: Nope, I'm staying in the water for the ceremony!

Later that night we watched the ceremony as Marina said her speech I was busy looking at izzy but quickly snapped out of it once she turned to Izzy.

Everything Marina mentioned is what Izzy is.

Izzy: Me? But I'm not...

Stormy: Yes you are Izzy. Starting today you're an Honorary mermaid!

Marina: There's more to being a mermaid than just having a tail.

Cubby: Wait to go Izzy!

Geez Cubby did you have to scream in my ear?! Oh well i quickly got over it.

Cubby, Skully and I: Yeah!

Me: All right!

Cubby: Awesome!

Skully: Crackers!

What a day this was. Of course as always I stared at Izzy once we got home. I have a habit of Staring at her. I need to fix that.

Mew: I wont be posting much this week because of my sisters wedding so i dont want to get pms or reviews getting mad at me about not posting got it?!


	2. Cubby's Pov

Me: Hey guys I didn't have time to get an episode to put up today, i have to delay it till Monday, i know ya'll probably don't trust me anymore. So i decided that tomorrow when I do my first Sofia the first fic it will be dedicated to SeddiexAuslly. I hope you enjoy.

To Jenny: Please don't take this the wrong way. Every time you ask me for advice which I'm totally ok with I literally think to myself "What am i; Her therapist?!" So i was wondering am i your self imposed therapist? Cause i find this kinda funny. I really hope I didn't offend you.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or Jizzy, or my life, yes dear readers i don't own my own life. You could probably guess who owns it.

We were at Mermaid Lagoon just talking to Marina and Stormy when Marina suddenly said something that made Izzy excited.

Marina: Izzy, Stormy and I made you this tail. Try it on it'll be fun.

Izzy: Ok! Jake could you hold my Pixie dust?

She looked at him sweetly and I know he can't ever resist her face like that.

Jake: Sure Iz.

She handed him the Pixie dust. But i want it. Thats not fair!(Me: Life isn't fair so get over it)

She took the tail and went to change, later she came back out with it on.

All of us: Go Izzy!

Stormy: Look at her swim!

Whoa! That is... Awesome!

Cubby: She's as fast as Lucille!

Izzy: Marina, the tail you and stormy made is perfect!

Stormy: We thought it would help you feel more like a mermaid!

Marina: And now you can swim with us to the Treasure of the Tides ceremony tonight!

Jake: So Stormy which of the mermaids is gonna be honored this year?

Stormy: We can't tell you Jake it's a surprise.

I hope its you Stormy.

Marina: You'll just have wait until tonight over at Hidden Cove. All will be revealed at the turn of the tides.

Does that mean we have to go without Izzy? I guess that's a yes. It won't be the same without Izzy. It's only for a day what could go wrong without her? I mean its not like we'll be completely lost without her.

Jake: Ok, then. We'll start hiking to Hidden Cove and meet you at sunset.

Izzy: Jake, thanks for taking care of my Pixie dust while I swim with the mermaids. It's no good if it gets wet.

Jake: Sure thing Izz, I'll be careful.

See? Unfair!

Izzy: And remember Pixie dust is only for...

Jake,Cubby and Skully: Emergencies! We know!

*sarcastically* she has so much faith in us.

Jake and I heard a horn coming from Mermaid Lagoon. Wait what was that?

Jake:Izzy's in trouble that worries me a bit.

Hahaha, he said that outloud!

Cubby: Jake, she's fine don't worry!

Jake: Did I say that out loud?!

Cubby: Yep.

Voice that was probably Bones: Ahoy, Pretty fish ladies!

Is he hitting on them?! Eww, wait if he's hitting on MY Stormy he has another thing coming!

Cubby: What was that?

Jake: I don't know but it had to have been Izzy.

Cubby: What makes you think that?

Jake: She's smart.

And You're an idiot.(Me: Cubby why do you say that? Cubby: have you seen him drooling over her? Me: Good point.)

Cubby: Wait, Captain Hook and his crew aren't following us. Does that mean...?

Oh no he's gonna ambush us!

Jake: Cubby...

Cubby: What if he's waiting for us, what if he's planning to ambush us!

Jake: Cubby!

Cubby: What?

Suddenly we heard singing and it was obviously Izzy, she sounded good.

Izzy: Quietly slowly seahorses shhh, Quietly slowly seahorses shhh.

We walked for awhile before I started complaining. Yes i admitted to complaining

Cubby: Ah Coconuts no wonder Hidden cove is so hidden.

Skully: Guess I'm lucky I can fly!

Cubby: Hey, so can we with a pinch of Pixie Dust!

Can we? Can we? Can we?!

Cubby: Jake...?

Jake: I don't think so Cubby. This is no Emergency.

Aww coconuts!

Cubby: Oh well, Cant blame a Matey for trying.

Jake and Skully: Cubby.

Cubby: Jake, how much farther?

Jake: If I knew I would tell you

Its so boring without Izzy. Then i heard something that made Jake furious.

Hook: Because someone pretending to be a mermaid gave away her pixie dust Ha!

Jake don't!

Jake:That's what you think Hook!

Hook: Jake?

Jake: Now this is an Emergency Cubby. Izzy catch!

YAY! Lucky she caught it or it would have gotten wet.

Izzy: Pixie dust away! ... Thanks Jake!

Izzy: I hope you don't mind getting a little wet!

Izzy: We saved the Mermaid Queens throne and got more gold doubloons let's grab them and go start the Treasure of the tides ceremony!

Skully : Izzy, do you want to come out of the water yet?

Izzy: Nope, I'm staying in the water for the ceremony!

Later that night we watched the ceremony as Marina said her speech I was busy looking at Stormy but quickly snapped out of it once she turned to Izzy.

Izzy: Me? But I'm not...

Stormy: Yes you are Izzy. Starting today you're an Honorary mermaid!

She's right!

Marina: There's more to being a mermaid than just having a tail.

Cubby: Wait to go Izzy!

Opps sorry i screamed in your ear Jake.

Cubby, Skully and Jake: Yeah!

Jake: All right!

Cubby: Awesome!

Skully: Crackers!

Me: Thats it for today. I'll see ya'll tomorrow for my first Sofia the first fic.


	3. Skully's POV

Me: Hey guys! Ok so i have some news. I'm going to be making my second Sofia the first fic and it will be up sometime tomorrow. Anyway lets get to it.

To Jenny: Ok first of all no i dont have any new years resolutions, i guess i could try to make a fic with you,me and Victoria. Lastly your other idea the one you're begging me for well this is truth when i say this, stuff like that makes me cry.

Disclaimer: i dont own JatNP in any, way,shape or form.

We were at Mermaid Lagoon just talking to Marina and Stormy when Marina suddenly said something that made Izzy excited.

Marina: Izzy, Stormy and I made you this tail. Try it on it'll be fun.

Izzy: Ok! Jake could you hold my Pixie dust?

She looked at him sweetly and I know he can't ever resist her face like that.

Jake: Sure Iz.

After she handed him the pixie dust She took the tail and went to change, later she came back out with it on.

All of us: Go Izzy!

Stormy: Look at her swim!

I wish I could swim. But I'm a bird.

Cubby: She's as fast as Lucille!

You got that right!

Izzy: Marina, the tail you and stormy made is perfect!

Stormy: We thought it would help you feel more like a mermaid!

She certainly probably does feel like one now.

Marina: And now you can swim with us to the Treasure of the Tides ceremony tonight!

Jake: So Stormy which of the mermaids is gonna be honored this year?

He's asking Stormy? He normally asked Marina whats with that?

Stormy: We can't tell you Jake it's a surprise.

I already know who its gonna be which is funny because i cant tell Jake about it. Can all of you keep a secret? The mermaid being honored this year is Izzy. But don't tell him!

Marina: You'll just have wait until tonight over at Hidden Cove. All will be revealed at the turn of the tides.

Does that mean we have to go without Izzy? It's only for a day what could go wrong without her? I mean its not like we'll be completely lost without her. Unfortunately for me I jinked it.

Jake: Ok, then. We'll start hiking to Hidden Cove and meet you at sunset.

Izzy: Jake, thanks for taking care of my Pixie dust while I swim with the mermaids. It's no good if it gets wet.

Jake: Sure thing Izz, I'll be careful.

He'll do anything for her.

Izzy: And remember Pixie dust is only for...

Jake,Cubby and Skully: Emergencies! We know!

*sarcastically* well that just instills me with confidence.

Wait what was that? Us guys heard a horn it hurt more for me because of sensitive bird ears.

Jake:Izzy's in trouble that worries me a bit.

Hahaha, he said that outloud!

Cubby: Jake, she's fine don't worry!

Jake: Did I say that out loud?!

Cubby: Yep.

Voice that was probably Bones: Ahoy, Pretty fish ladies!

Is he hitting on them?! Eww!

Cubby: What was that?

Jake: I don't know but it had to have been Izzy.

Cubby: What makes you think that?

Jake: She's smart.

And You're a lovesick moron.(Me: Skully why do you say that? Skully: have you seen him drooling over her? Me: Good point, wait didn't i have this conversation with Cubby?!)

Cubby: Wait, Captain Hook and his crew aren't following us. Does that mean...?

And here comes Cubby's freakout moment.

Jake: Cubby...

Cubby: What if he's waiting for us, what if he's planning to ambush us!

Jake: Cubby!

Cubby: What?

Suddenly we heard singing and it was obviously Izzy, she sounded good. I'll admit that right now.

Izzy: Quietly slowly seahorses shhh, Quietly slowly seahorses shhh.

We walked for awhile before Cubby started complaining. At least I don't have to walk, HAHA!

Cubby: Ah Coconuts no wonder Hidden cove is so hidden.

I kinda feel a little bit of Pity for these guys but I won't admit that to them.

Skully: Guess I'm lucky I can fly!

Cubby: Hey, so can we with a pinch of Pixie Dust!

Cubby: Jake...?

Jake: I don't think so Cubby. This is no Emergency.

Sucks for you Cubby!(Me: Wow you are a jerk in your head! Skully: What can i say,in my head its free reign!)

Cubby: Oh well, Cant blame a Matey for trying.

Jake and Skully: Cubby.

Cubby: Jake, how much farther?

Jake: If I knew I would tell you

Its so boring without Izzy. Then i heard something that made Jake furious.

Hook: Because someone pretending to be a mermaid gave away her pixie dust Ha!

Jake don't- of course he did.

Jake:That's what you think Hook!

Hook: Jake?

Jake: Now this is an Emergency Cubby. Izzy catch!

Izzy: Pixie dust away! ... Thanks Jake!

Izzy: I hope you don't mind getting a little wet!

Izzy: We saved the Mermaid Queens throne and got more gold doubloons let's grab them and go start the Treasure of the tides ceremony!

Why is Izzy just sitting there in the water?

Skully : Izzy, do you want to come out of the water yet?

Izzy: Nope, I'm staying in the water for the ceremony!

Later that night we watched the ceremony as Marina said her speech I'll tell ya these to boys are so lovesick, well Jake more so than Cubby because the both of them are staring at their respectable girls or in Cubby's case, Fish.

Izzy: Me? But I'm not...

Stormy: Yes you are Izzy. Starting today you're an Honorary mermaid!

She's right!

Marina: There's more to being a mermaid than just having a tail.

Cubby: Wait to go Izzy!

Thats gotta hurt.

Cubby, Skully and Jake: Yeah!

Jake: All right!

Cubby: Awesome!

Skully: Crackers!

Me: Thats it for today. Skully was so much fun to write this episode fic with.


End file.
